


Vladimir Duckula, the Prodigal Son 1

by MinaGermany



Series: Vladimir Duckula [1]
Category: Count Duckula, Nick Knight (1989)
Genre: Vladimir Duckula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaGermany/pseuds/MinaGermany
Summary: Vladimir Duckula, is the missing son of the 16th count. His story was kept secret because it is a tragic side of the Duckula family.This is the first part of the "Vladimir Duckula" story. Unfortunately without correct grammar.I hope it is still ...If anyone wants to improve it, I'm grateful!
Series: Vladimir Duckula [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031967





	1. Chapter 1

The return of the lost

Present in 1996  
Vladimir's tale Anno 1905-1908

He watched the passing landscape as he looked out of the car window. He hadn't thought to see them again one day. It was all so long ago. So long in the past.  
Vladimir Duckula leaned back in his child seat and closed his eyes. It was not easy to organize his thoughts. Joy, excitement, a little sadness and fear alternated constantly inside him.  
Joy and excitement because he could hardly believe he would come home after 90 years.  
Grief because he now had to leave behind another life that he had lived for so many years and that had ultimately shaped him.  
Scared because he didn't know what to expect. Would you really take him in? Acknowledge what had become of him?  
Everything was questionable.  
"Are you really sure, Vladimir?" These words tore the little vampire duck out of her thoughts.  
He opened one eye, his healthy eye. "I'm sure Frank."  
"But...?"  
"Born free, Frank. I can't stay with you forever. I don't want to be inherited from generation to generation like an old piece of furniture."  
As they spoke, they drove through a small village. Vladimir ducked lower, he didn't want to be seen by any villager. Not for the sake of his foster brother.  
The villagers would not be thrilled if they saw that you were brought another duckula.  
Halfway to the castle, Vladimir Duckula asked Frank to stop and let him get out.  
"It's better if you let me go alone. Just for your safety."  
The car was stopped. "But it's day. What should happen?"  
Vladimir, who got out, smiled at Frank. "We have servants. And that is not without." So he went to the trunk and opened it.  
He took out a suitcase, a small violin case and a backpack, which he immediately put on.  
Frank got out of the car. Vladimir felt that his heart was heavy. Like him himself. After all, they knew each other since he was a baby - when Frank was a baby.  
"If things go wrong ..."  
Vladimir smiled, if a little painfully. "... I'll get back to you as agreed and you will pick me up again."  
Frank, who was much taller, picked up Vladimir and hugged him.  
The vampire duck resisted, if only moderately and jokingly. "Come on, be fine. I'll get in touch with you anyway. How should I ever forget you?"  
He was dropped again. "Good luck, flea." Frank said to him.  
Vladimir's eyes narrowed further. This nickname should go with him all his life. "Thank you, I can use it. And please greet Anke, Jutta and the children of mine."

He finally watched the car drive away. Vladimir grabbed the case and violin case and headed up to the castle. With every step he came closer to the lock, his heart pounded in the chest.  
Finally he was at the gate. He carefully pressed the bell button. "Well, we didn't have anything like that before." He immediately jumped backwards, it was always safer to keep a safe distance from the entrance. He still knew that much.

But contrary to expectations, the front door did not crack from its hinges, but was carefully opened and the face of an old vulture came out.  
"You wish? We don't buy anything!"  
A big smile came over Vladimir's face. "I don't want to sell anything, lgor."  
There was a confused silence for a moment. "We are you, sir?"  
"Well, I know it's been ages, but I didn't make it home earlier. Excuse me, lgor."  
"Home ... home?" lgor, the old vulture butler, stuttered. "It can't be! It just can't be! After all these years!" His eyes widened.  
Vladimir's grin widened. "But it can, lgor. Or do you know another vampire duck that can run around in broad daylight?"  
"VLADIMIR ?!"  
Vladimir nodded.  
"We all thought you were dead! You were still so young! Oh sir! You have no idea how happy you make an old butler! Finally hope for the house Duckula!"  
Vladimir frowned. "How do you mean?"  
At the same moment Vladimir heard a cry from inside the castle and how someone ran away.  
Vladimir tried to see something curious, but a big chicken blocked his view.  
"How can you upset the little Duckyboos! How ..." Nanny stopped and stared at Vladimir. "Our chick!"  
Vladimir didn't notice anything from the rest, only that he was picked up shortly thereafter and gasped for fear of being crushed.  
"Let him down!" he heard the stern voice of Gor.  
Vladimir gasped when he was back down and held onto a brick.  
"Look at him!" growled at the huge hen. "He's not a chick for a long time! He has become a real vampire!" The voice changed to pure enthusiasm.  
"Nanny! A REAL vampire!"  
Vladimir shook himself. What was lgor talking about? He didn't understand anything.  
"May I be allowed to come in first?" he gasped.  
"Oh ... of course!" lgor apologized and grabbed Vladimir's case and violin case.  
"lgor? What about 'a real vampire'?" he asked when he finally entered the castle. "Isn't my father going back?"  
Igor sighed heavily. "Oh yes, young sir! But ... it is ..." He shook his head. "It's just ... oh forgive me. I didn't do it on purpose! But this stupid old chicken!  
Vladimir understood less and less, so he looked at Lgor questioningly.  
"I don't know how to tell you, young sir. But all my hope is on you now."  
"How ... why? I mean, you know I'm not a real vampire. I'm a bastard-vampire."  
Igor sighed. "Yes but..."  
Vladimir stopped and held on to the jacket. "Out with the language! What happened?"  
"I ... I can't talk about this ... this shame ..."  
"Duckyputz is a vegetarian you have to know." cheered Nanny 's voice behind them. Vladimir spun around and looked at her. "Duckyboos? My father?"  
"Oh, that's just what Nanny calls him. He's not your father, but rather ... your brother." explained lgor miserably.  
"And ... he's a vegetarian?" repeated Vladimir Emma's words.  
Igor's voice was pitiful when he answered. "Yes sir. Unfortunately. It's a shame. And I deeply regret the mishap."  
An expression ran across Vladimir's face that was so different than the butler had expected. "That ... that's ... WONDERFUL!"  
Igor seemed to have missed this. "I hope you can make him a real vampire?"  
"I'll be very careful."  
"OH, why do you want a heavy hat?" asked Nanny.  
"No, Nanny! I meant I definitely won't do this!" growled Vladimir softly.  
Igor's eyes were horrified.  
Finally Vladimir sighed. "Can I get to know my Fa ... my brother?"  
"Certainly, sir! Certainly!" replied lgor.  
"And where is he?" Vladimir looked around and tried to orient himself. Everything seemed so strange and that wasn't just because he had a different perspective because he had grown since then.  
"He'll be in his room." replied lgor. "Under his covers."  
Vladimir turned and looked questioningly at the butler.  
"He always does that." explained lgor.  
Vladimir sighed deeply. He wondered which of the two of them had felt more scared.  
"Good, lgor. Then please lead me to his room. I'd like to talk to him." He thought. Should he do it alone or with the servants? He decided it would be better if they were there.  
Igor and Nanny led him into a room with a large four-poster bed. You didn't see anything in it, except for a dented bedspread that was trembling.  
"Go away!" it came out from under the covers.  
Vladimir stopped. "No, I won't do that! At least not like that! I want you to give me a chance!" he replied firmly.  
"A chance to bite me!" it came shrill under the covers.  
"How did you get it?" asked Vladimir?  
"You are a vampire!"  
"Yes ... that means No. Not really."  
The tremors stopped for a moment. "Then what are you? You have sharp teeth!"  
"But I'm not a 100% vampire. I'm a bastard-vampire. Half vampire, half mortal." Vladimir's voice was calm and friendly. "I think I should introduce myself to you first. You don't even know who I am. And I don't know who you are.  
"I'm Count Duckula!" it happened under the covers.  
"I know ... you were my father after all."  
Silence again. Then the voice under the duvet tightened. "lgor ... I don't know anything about it!"  
"No sir, and I very much regret that ..."  
Vladimir beckoned lgor not to speak any further. He sat carefully on the bed, careful not to get too close.  
"I'm not surprised that nobody told you about me. But I think it's more my fault than lgors or Nanny's. So give me the opportunity to explain myself. Back then, it was around 1818, met my father ... our father ... a duck from a common house. Which ... "Vladimir hesitated. "... for whatever confused reason, fell in love with him. This relationship gave birth to an egg. Shortly afterwards my father ... our father ... made her a vampire. If he had done it before, it would be never came to this birth. I now slipped out of this egg. "  
"Igor!" it growled from under the covers. "You always told me that there was no countess!"  
Vladimir looked briefly at Igor. "She didn't live long. It was only a very short time. She was killed by Von Goosewing when I was very young."  
"From Goosewing!" it came out from under the covers. For the first time you could see the beginning of a yellow beak.  
"And why didn't anyone tell me about this son?"  
Vladimir sighed. He looked at Igor and Emma. "Let's talk slowly. First of all from me." He turned to the servants.  
"My memories are very weak. You have to do that."  
"Oh, he was so cute!" it came from Nanny. "Such a little chick!"  
"And he had such wonderful teeth!" lgor replied enthusiastically about his memories. "He looked so much like his father! He was a real little vampire! The house Duckula was totally crazy. Everyone came to see the little one! You have to know, My Lord, such a birth is a sensation among vampires! whole relatives were present! His mother died shortly afterwards ... it had only been a short time. "  
Vladimir considered. He tried to remember his mother in vain.  
"I can only remember my father. He was ... I admired him." Today he had to smile about it.  
"Oh yes, you did, sir! And how you admired him! When he died, you became a real little beast!"  
Oh yes, "said Nanny." Naughty and naughty. "  
"I put a lot of hope in you." replied lgor. "But then one day you were just gone."  
"Away away?" it came out from under the covers and more of the beak came out. Vladimir noticed that he had no canines. "As the?"  
Vladimir closed his eyes. It hurt to remember.  
"I ... I didn't want anyone to tell me anything. And I was convinced that I would get along with the travel mechanism of the castle as well as my father. I had seen it with him often enough. It wasn't difficult "Igor forbade me, but I thought that he had nothing to command me. I wanted to travel."  
"I can understand." it came out from under the covers.  
Vladimir took a deep breath. "In order to be undisturbed, I had to lure the servants away. So I came up with a trick to pretend that I had gone down to the village. I knew that people would be afraid for me and that I would be out of the way so that nobody would see me When they were all gone, I sent the lock to Australia. "  
"Australia! So there you were!" exclaimed lgor indignantly. "When the castle came back, you were no longer there."  
Vladimir nodded. "I was late. It was already gone when I made my trip to a foreign country."  
"It has happened to me many times." it came out from under the covers. This time Vladimir could already see his eyes.  
"Oh yes, Milord." replied lgor. "But you weren't alone. And Vladimir was very small and very young. He was just 87 years old."  
"10 human years equals 1 vampire year with a bastard vampire. So at the time I was at the booth of an 8,7 year old child."  
A moment's thought. "Yes. It's still very small. And what happened then?" It sounded more curious.

Vladimir considered as he put the backpack down. He had seen a little teddy bear on the count's bed. He opened his backpack and took out a teddy bear. A crocheted teddy bear. Igor  
groaned at the sight. But Vladimir felt a curious look under the covers that was closely following his action.

"What should I tell?" he finally started. "For me, this was the beginning of my long journey. A time when my head was washed properly."  
"Who washed it for you?" asked Nanny.  
"The life." answered Vladimir. "And the other vampires I met."  
"Oh, I hope you washed it well."  
"Nanny!" Be quiet! "Came out from under the blanket. The beak stepped out further." I want to know how it went on. "  
Vladimir did not turn to him, but continued to speak thoughtfully.  
"I was wrong for the first few days until I got to a big city. Sidney ..."

He remembered how desperate he had been, calling for lgor and Nanny. How the thirst inside him grew. Until he arrived in this city and hid completely exhausted between garbage cans. Exhausted from hunger and fear, curled up.  
He was still too young. He couldn't hunt, he hadn't learned it properly. His attempts to hunt rats had all been unsuccessful. Everyone here was so big and strange.  
He had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion. He didn't know what to do next.  
Then in the middle of the night he heard a voice speaking to him.  
Vladimir opened his eyes carefully and sniffed out into the night. There was someone who was just like him. At least almost the same.  
"Look who we got there?"  
A hand reached for him. Vladimir started to growl, but it sounded weak and tired. "You do not have to be scared."  
Then you pulled him out of hiding.  
Someone who was in the shade stayed over him, like the street light. "Who are you, then?" asked the friendly voice.  
"Vl ... Vladimir." he replied shyly.  
He looked into the face of a younger man. Saw his smile. It was a vampire, he could see his canine teeth. Did he show it to him to calm him down?  
"My name is Nick. And you are a vampire duck? What a rare specimen." It was patterned. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?"  
"And how." Vladimir replied weakly.  
While the other vampire took him home, he continued to question Vladimir. He asked how he got here, he didn't know there were vampire ducks here.  
Vladimir told him about the castle and his family.  
"You are a duckula?" asked the other.  
Vladimir nodded. He was tired and closed his eyes as he snuggled into the stranger's arms.  
He heard something that sounded like "I just missed THIS."  
"But you're not Count Duckula?"  
Vladimir shook his head. Then he fell asleep.  
He didn't wake up until he felt the warmth of a bed and heard a voice that offered him something to drink. Which he thankfully accepted. Then he fell asleep again, this time full.

*

"You were found by a vampire?" asked lgor, waking Vladimir out of his thoughts.  
"Yes."  
"But you were very lucky."  
Vladimir nodded thoughtfully. "Yes ... and please, lgor, just call me 'Vladimir'. I'm not used to being addressed differently."  
"But you are the young master! Out of a big house! A long line of noble vampire ducks!" protested lgor.  
"And if so." Vladimir shrugged. "The name doesn't really bring you luck."  
It sighed under the covers. "Who do you say that to?"  
The face protruded even more, curiosity was greater than fear.  
"And who was the other vampire?"  
"His name was Nick, but his real name was Nicolas de Barabant. He mostly called me 'flea'."  
"Why flea?" The blanket fell back. Now Vladimir could see the count's face for the first time. They looked very alike.  
Vladimir looked at him and smiled. "Because I was little, a bloodsucker ... and like Nick said annoying. We just a flea."  
Now Vladimir heard a chuckle.  
"And I hope he taught you how to be a real vampire." lgor's voice was full of fervor and conviction.  
"Sure, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here now. He taught me everything you need to know to survive. Above all, use your senses and be unobtrusive."  
Vladimir eyed Lori's words carefully, knowing that it was exactly the opposite of what he had always advised.  
"You shouldn't pay attention to yourself. Nobody should be suspicious. Be cautious."  
Igor snorted contemptuously.  
"After all," Vladimir interjected. "He was from 1228 - and it was still his first life as a vampire. What you can't say about my family. I think a lot of things went wrong in my family."  
"Oh yeah." Count Duckula agreed. "Some."

The count now looked at Vladimir. This vampire duck really looked like him except for the canine teeth. The same black hair, except that it stood out in all directions. With a little swirl on the forehead. No attempt had been made to bring any order to the hairstyle. The right eye was almost closed, but you could see that this was from an old injury. There was a deep scratch over his beak.  
He looked bold somehow. But somehow he didn't look threatening.

Vladimir, on the other hand, looked ahead. Lost in memories.

*

He saw himself waking up in the middle of the day and crawling out of his dark hiding place. How would the other vampire know that sunlight didn't bother him? He looked around the room. There wasn't much he could do with. With some difficulty, Vladimir jumped on the doorknob and pushed it down to look around. The rooms were all very empty. But he did find something to deal with. He took a stack of sheets and a pen and then started painting.  
With much forbearance and imagination, Duckula Castle could be recognized from it.  
After he was done, Vladimir climbed up to the window and looked out.  
He looked at the world in daylight. Raised his head to see the sun. It seemed strange to him that this was the same sun that shone over his home that had killed his father.  
He didn't mind. He had been told it was because he was a "bastard". He couldn't imagine much of that expression. Except that this should be something very special.  
At some point he curled up under the windowsill and fell asleep.

Vladimir could remember Nick showing and explaining this world to him. It was a little different when you were completely strange and alone, or you had someone to explain it to you.  
Vladimir's young strength often made him run wild around the area. He jumped around on tables, examined what was written on them, and soon brought the older vampire to despair.  
"And how is it with the little one?" They were in a kind of bar run by a female vampire.  
Nick groaned. "I think keeping a sack of fleas is easier than keeping a flea."  
"He's a kid, Nick. You have to keep him busy."  
So we went to the beach with the little vampire duck. At night when hardly anyone was there.  
Vladimir remembered walking across the beach into the water, examining everything he could find. Wanted to chase something - and was always called back. "FLEA! Vladimir let it stay!" "Come here!" And so on.  
Once Vladimir wanted to chase someone to bite him. But Nick was faster and held him by the collar. "FLEA!" His voice had grown harsh and there was no contradiction.  
"I think I have to teach you a lot!"  
Nick also bought toys for the little one. A ball, blocks, colored pencils. One night when they took the ball to the beach, Nick started playing with the ball with him. And Vladimir heard something new from Nick. As they dashed across the beach, chasing the ball through the water. Hearty laughter.  
After this game, Nick lifted Vladimir over his head. "Flea. Little flea."  
Another laugh escaped Nick as he watched the little vampire duck play with a yo-yo he had brought with him. Too eager, because suddenly the cord wrapped around his beak. The sight was just too funny for him.  
Especially the look of the mini vampire.

As Vladimir shared his memories, Count Duckula kept crawling out of hiding until he finally sat open on his bed and listened to Vladimir.  
Vladimir registered it, but did not react to it, but kept talking.  
"When I got sad, Nick took me in and started telling me stories."  
"Didn't you try to come back?" asked Igor.  
"Oh yes, actually I thought about it all the time. That's why I was often sad. Only Nick told me that I would never make it on my own. And besides, the time was not good."  
"Why inconvenient?" This time the question came after Vladimir, from the count.  
"Over the years, Japan and China were at war, we had to find a safe way. During that time, many vampires got to know each other, even that they had long organized themselves." Igor laughed.  
Vladimir shook his head. "I don't think we both mean the same thing. I meant that there were those who forged passports. They made sure that they could take on a new identity every few years without being noticed."  
"Why?" It came from Count Duckula again.  
Vladimir clicked his tongue. "In order to increase life expectancy, it is always a good idea to keep moving. You stay in one place until the mortals notice that you are not getting older. Then you move away - and take on a new identity under a new name. Be inconspicuous And that's why there were some who specialized in it. They give you a new passport, a new name and a new past, with a fake school-leaving certificate, fake training ...  
what you need. "  
Count Duckula's eyes widened at the words.  
Igor feared the worst.  
Vladimir seemed to feel this, only now did he turn to the count, "Just don't imagine it so easily. I know what I'm talking about. Besides, they don't do it for nothing."

Vladimir closed his eyes. "I would like to take a break now, that's a tough story to tell."  
Which caused Count Duckula's hospitality. "How could I be so rude. Can I offer you something? What do we have there, lgor?" The next moment he paused and slapped his head. "What did I just say?"  
But you ignored your question.  
There was a big grin on Lorger's face. "Oh, we have some wonderful vintages in the basement."  
"If you have to ..." Vladimir's voice was nothing more than a whisper, a sigh.  
So quiet that only the count could hear it because he was closest.  
Vladimir was too exhausted to argue that he would have to teach lgor that over the years he had found other ways to eat. And when he chased the rats in the basement.

Later in the kitchen, Count Duckula examined the newcomer more closely. There were two differences between the two. Vladimir's left hand was punctured by a bite wound. He didn't want to ask where he got it from. And he had real feathers. What he didn't have. Since he didn't have it, it must have been an inheritance from his mother.  
The most decisive difference was - Vladimir was not a vegetarian!

A few hours later, considering his room, Vladimir breathed a second deep sigh.  
Igor had brought his luggage here. There was a coffin in the middle of the room.  
Why hadn't he thought of saying it straight away? He hadn't slept in one for decades. Since he left the castle to be precise.  
And Vladimir had no intention of starting the habit again.  
He looked at him wearily. Then he shrugged. It would also be enough if he looked for a couple of blankets to make it a cozy bed. So Vladimir set out to find blankets.

Count Duckula woke up startled. There were scary noises from the hallways, grinding noises. As if someone was struggling to drag blankets around.  
"Emma! Igor!" It was more a whisper than a shout. "There is something! Emma? Igor?"  
The noise stopped.  
When there was no response, Count Duckula took all his courage to look for himself. "Everything has to be done here alone!" he scolded. The sound was no longer audible. Instead, he heard a soft sob from one of the rooms.  
The count opened the door carefully.

In the middle of some blankets this vampire, who was supposed to be related to him, was closely related. Stared and wiped away tears. Count Duckula had never seen anything like this with a vampire - except for himself. Compassion immediately arose in him.  
"Are you all right, Vladimir?" He came up to him.  
Vladimir nodded. "Yes. It's just ... I never thought I would come back someday. I don't know what to feel."  
Count Duckula sat next to him and put an arm around Vladimir's shoulder. He did not say anything.  
"It's overwhelming ... and yet I miss my foster parents. And my home there."  
"You can invite her here. The castle is big enough."  
Vladimir shook his head. "No, that's no longer possible. You passed away recently. I lived with your son. But I didn't want to stay there anymore."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I don't belong there. Otherwise you are inherited like an old piece of furniture from generation to generation."  
Count Duckula pointed to the blankets. Whereupon Vladimir had to laugh. "I don't like to sleep in a coffin. It's so uncomfortable."  
"I'm all in your opinion!" Duckula agreed.  
He considered and hoped not to regret what he was saying, but it came from the bottom of his heart.  
"Come with me. There's enough room for both of us."  
He got up and went to the door. Vladimir looked at him questioningly. Finally he got up and accepted the offer.  
Count Duckula looked at him. "Well, I hope I don't regret that." He swallowed hard. "My big mouth. He's still a vampire. But he's also my son ... my brother. That makes you really confused."  
Shortly afterwards they were lying next to each other in bed. This time the count talked about himself and Vladimir listened carefully. He spoke almost until dawn. When the servants entered, both duckulas slept soundly.


	2. Find a route ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Valdimir lived with Nick for a few years and taught Nick how to survive as a vampire, Nick made plans to bring the mini-vampire back home. But things don't always go as planned .

Vladimir's tale Anno 1908-1909

Count Duckula could not really understand what he had done there. The thought of letting this other vampire live with him still stirred his mind. On the one hand, this uncertainty was due to many bad experiences with other vampires. On the other hand, it behaved completely differently.  
That a vegetarian didn't seem to bother Vladimir at all. In any case, he showed no signs of displeasure. He was also a duckula! He just didn't have the heart to put him outside the door. Not after everything he had experienced. You just couldn't do that! And then he was also a good one  
Interlocutor. Finally someone with whom you could chat and who wasn't that stupid,  
that he misunderstood at least every second word. And who didn't always tell you about the ancestors and bluntly told you that you were a disappointment.  
Vladimir just accepted him as he was.  
Life wasn't so terribly boring with him anymore. Thoughtful chewing Count Duckula at breakfast as Vladimir entered the room, followed by Igor.

"I have no idea how many times I've told you!" Vladimir scolded the butler.  
"I will not do it!" Count Duckula paused and looked at Vladimir questioningly.  
lgor shook his head violently, whereupon Vladimir snorted. "Oh no, lgor! I think he has a right to hear it!" At that moment, Count Duckula wondered if he wanted to hear it at all? But since he had his beak full, he couldn't say anything.  
Vladimir pointed to him, but then looked back at lgor.  
"I'm guaranteed not to bite him!" Count Duckula almost choked and started to cough.  
"lgor wants me to make you a real vampire. But I have no desire whatsoever." Vladimir growled angrily. "But you thought you were brought up by a vampire." moaned  
lgor. "Just!" Vladimir nodded, "And he taught me rules, and I'm thinking of sticking to them. First, lgor, I would never turn anyone into a vampire against his will. And besides, it involves a little more than just biting."  
Count Duckula gave Vladimir a questioning look, which Vladimir explained.  
"It would mean that you would have to drink some of my blood afterwards."  
That was too much for the count. He held his neck and started choking.  
Vladimir watched his behavior. "Besides ..." he added quietly. "... I have no intention of making ANYONE a vampire." He turned to lgor. "Is that clear enough now, lgor?" "Very clearly." murmured resignedly. In the meantime the count had fallen from the chair and was lying on the floor.  
It had blown him away. Vladimir looked down at him. "Are you all right with him?" "Everything OK." confirmed lgor. "He'll be fine right away." Vladimir nodded thoughtfully.  
"Well then everything is okay."  
Shortly thereafter, the little count sat up and retired in his armchair. Vladimir raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged. What was that? "Today is Tuesday." Finally Igor turned to the count. "Think about your contract." his voice warned. "A Tuesday contract? What's that supposed to be?" The count committed to screaming on the battlements every Tuesday evening to scare the villagers. "  
explained lgor. "We don't have evening yet." answered Count Duckula.  
"The day has just started." It became increasingly suspicious to Vladimir. He would just watch it. "Sometimes it can be very helpful to be able to really roar." he said to start the conversation. lgor and the count looked at him questioningly. Vladimir smiled obliquely, but said nothing at first. Finally, Igor cleared his throat and turned to the count.  
"Given the fact, my lord," he began. "that the prodigal son of the Duckula house returned  
it is better to inform your relatives about it. "  
"Let my hunched relatives know? NO!"  
started Count Duckula lgor. "They may want to come to visit then! NO NO AND NO AGAIN!" "Well, my lord, I don't know if this is really advisable to keep silent. You'd find out sooner or later anyway and you might be quite angry."  
Vladimir listened to the conversation and before Duckula could appeal again, he spoke in between. "Well ... I think Igor's throw-in is well-founded." Now you start with it. They'll kill me if they find out I'm vegetarian! You are not like you, Vladimir. "  
Vladimir considered. "Well ... I don't want to contradict that. Even if I don't really remember her anymore." "I remember that all the better. Uncle Vlad and Aunt Lucrezia and the rest of the hunched relatives! They will definitely want to do a cheerful" blood aroma guess "again. No thanks!"  
lgor grinned at the thought, and Vladimir was still thinking.  
"And yet I have to agree with lgor in this case. I think they could be even more uncomfortable if you don't tell them." Duckula swallowed.  
"And as for" blood flavor guessing "... I think I can do it. I would also be more in the spotlight so that you would not be paid much attention to. I think I can cope with them. As for you ... I do something one  
that you don't stand out at all. "  
lgor was happy, "I'll write the invitations right away." he exulted.  
"NO! NOT SO FAST!" the answer came from both Duckulas synchronously. They looked at each other in amazement.  
Vladimir turned to lgor. "Not in a hurry. We'll tell you when the time comes."  
Count Duckula crossed his arms and looked at Vladimir sternly. "I mean HE will tell you if  
the time has come. "" Better, after all, I am the Count. "  
Vladimir nodded and bowed slightly, which Duckula liked.

A few hours later, he and his entourage sat around in the good room  
To hear Vladimir's story further. "Nick has a long time wondering what the best route would be to take me home. Which was not easy ... "

  
*

"And you really want to bring the little one back?" Meanwhile, Vladimir sat on the table, contemplating the map thoughtfully, whichever way it would take, the path would not be easy, through half the globe. He had never realized this because of traveling with the castle. "I can't keep it." Nick replied.  
"As much as I loved him. He has a home."  
"The Duckula house. You are aware of what this means?"  
Nick sighed. "Yes. But I hope to have taught him a lot by then."  
Laugh. "The little one should deal with the count?  
You couldn't even cope with your own master, Nick. "  
Vladimir looked up and looked at Nick questioningly. He had never told him that he had a master. "I know it's just a small hope, but you should take it ... even if it's just a small flea."  
He stroked Vladimir over the head. "He's coming home." I promised him. "  
"As you mean, Nick. That suits you." They discussed the routes and the advantages and disadvantages. "I think the Asia route makes the most sense. Via Indonesia, to China, Kasastan, Ukraine and finally Romania." Vladimir looked at the routes and then looks at Nick questioningly. "So we need a ship or two ships to take us to China. How much would that cost me?"  
"A lot, Nick." The visit rolled up the card. Vladimir jumped off the map.  
"You're not particularly noticeable. But the little one. Who likes to take a vampire with you? Besides, you have to be careful not to confuse him with a good meal." "How long it will take?" "Everything has to be organized first ... it'll take a while. I'll contact you if I know more, Nick. But think about the payment."  
"It took two years to find someone to take us on board." told Vladimir. "Since Nick was a normal vampire, we secretly boarded the ship at night. Then the journey started." Vladimir sighed. "The first part of the trip went as planned. Then everything turned out differently. We arrived in China, but a lot  
further north than planned. I don't know exactly what it was because I had to stay under the covers most of the time and was not allowed to be seen. I was just too noticeable ... the teeth on the beak. Nick was better off there. However, he had to disappear in his crate during the day, which in turn was his disadvantage. I remember one night a storm came up. It wasn't easy for me as he whirled me from corner to corner. l  
just felt miserable. The storm continued until day. Nick disappeared into his box. I was further out trying to hide. "

  
"It took two years to find someone to take us on board." told Vladimir. "Since Nick was a normal vampire, we secretly boarded the ship at night. Then the journey started." Vladimir sighed. "The first part of the trip went as planned. Then everything turned out differently. We arrived in China, but a lot  
further north than planned. I don't know exactly what it was because I had to stay under the covers most of the time and was not allowed to be seen. I was just too noticeable ... the teeth on the beak. Nick was better off there. However, he had to disappear in his crate during the day, which in turn was his disadvantage. I remember one night a storm came up. It wasn't easy for me as he whirled me from corner to corner. l  
just felt miserable. The storm continued until day. Nick disappeared into his box. I was further out trying to hide. "  
Vladimir had turned into a corner. He was completely exhausted. Suddenly someone kicked the door. Once. Twice. Finally she left. "Nick?" called two people who entered.  
"Nick?" Vladimir watched her from his hiding place. One of them went to the bunk.  
"Nobody in there. The guy is getting more and more scary to me." Then they spotted his box.  
Vladimir got in the conversation that they wanted to break them up or throw them into the sea. They didn't quite agree and wanted to take a closer look at the box first. When they got to Nick's box, Vladimir jumped out of his hiding place, landed on all fours on the box and hissed at himself.  
The men jumped back, startled. "WHAT???"  
Vladimir growled. "What is that beast !?" "Don't know. I've never seen anything like it."  
They walked cautiously closer. Vladimir ducked and hissed again. At that moment a wave hit the ship, it lost its balance and slid off the crate. Just to jump on the next moment and grab the arm of the man who was approaching him. He alternately growled and hissed.  
"A little monster!" "It looks like a vampire." "This is a duck! You drank too much again!"  
Vladimir saw that they were completely distracted from the box. He didn't know what to make of it. "Idiot! Look at your teeth!" Crazy giggle. "Sure? This is a vampire duck?" "Why not? There are vampire finches too." "Whatever it is, it's a little monster." They came closer again.  
Another wave hit the ship and Vladimir struggled to stay on the crate that was about to slide away. They were apparently trying another tour now, leaning down to him. "Come on, you little monster. Let's get this box." Vladimir hissed. "Come on." Sure: Vladimir came. He jumped at the man and bit his leg. He cried out.  
Vladimir jumped back onto the box. He was determined to defend Nick with everything he could. Howling, one man held his leg. The other boy laughed involuntarily. "Bitten by a duck!" "A vampire duck! You were right!" The box slid again.  
He was unwilling to leave them unguarded and if he had to defend them all day long! Finally the two men gave up and left the cabin. But not without completing it behind you.  
Vladimir ran to the door and tried to open it. But it was too late and he was too weak.  
Panting, he looked out at the hatch. If only the sun would finally set. They were trapped. Vladimir eagerly awaited the sunset. He lay trembling on Nick's crate and whispered the same sentence over and over. "Finally wake up." When he finally felt a movement, he jumped down from the box. He told his big friend what had happened. Without a word he got up, went to the door and opened the locked door without any problems. "You stay here!" Vladimir nodded. But as Nick gone too long for him  
stayed, he sneaked after him. The storm had subsided somewhat. It had calmed down. Vladimir heard Nick talk "excitedly" to the captain, if you wanted to put it that way. When Nick came out, Vladimir couldn't get out of there quickly enough. "ESCAPED!" he was hit.   
"WHAT HAVE I TAKEN FROM? YOU HAVE ALREADY ENUGLEDED TODAY!"  
Vladimir gasped. "That's not fair! If I hadn't been, you would have been lost! You're mean!" The big vampire thought for a moment, then nodded. "Probably you're right. Come on, flea." Vladimir jumped his arms. "Thank you, flea. But I have to tell you something. We got off course. The crew is excited about you. I was just able to persuade the captain to drop us off in the next port, otherwise there will be mutiny."

  
Vladimir faltered in his story. "So we got further north than planned and were dropped ashore where Nick had no contacts. At least not as quickly. Which was dangerous for him too."  
Count Duckula sighed. "It was so unfair." He crossed his arms behind his back and ran in Vladimir's circle watching him curiously. "If I had been there, I would have ... then I would have ..."  
"What would you have done, my lord?" asked lgor, somewhat amused.  
"I should have told this captain already!" the count started. "Yes, I would have!"  
There was a brief flash and suddenly he was standing on the table looking lgor in the face.  
"I would have given it to him!" "What would you have given him, my lord?"  
Vladimir felt as if the butler was about to laugh and tried to suppress it.  
"I should have given it to him already!" came the outraged opinion. Vladimir watched the spectacle  
growing curiosity. When there was no answer to WHAT Count Duckula had given the captain to, lgor finally checked his watch. "Time for your Tuesday scream." Count Duckula turned and waved his hand away. He jumped on his chair. "First I want to know how it ended." He looked questioningly at Vladimir.  
"Well, we arrived in a small town, I don't know exactly how Nick did it, but he got us a place to stay. Nothing special. But it was a good hiding place for the time being. He admired how quickly he got on with people clear and with what skill he always made connections, but it was not really sure.  
But it is difficult to find something safe when you are in such a situation. In any case, he established contacts with the mortals. He also had special skills for this. However, he kept me hidden. He said that it was difficult because what I am got into me  
"Face written" is written. "  
With his pause in the narrative, Vladimir made it clear that he wanted to end it for today. He looked Igor in the face. "It's time, my lord." said this.  
Shortly afterwards Count Duckula stood on the battlements of the castle to let go of his "Tuesday cry".  
Vladimir stood by and listened. The count had barely finished screaming,  
he stepped forward and stood on the battlements. What followed was a "Rooooooaaaaaarrrrrr!",  
which resembled the roar of a lion - also in volume. Startled, Count Duckula jumped behind lgor  
to hide. The butler himself also seemed startled, but then pleased.  
"What a wonderful scream, sir! What a talent!" he cheered.  
Vladimir turned and waved to the count. "Come on, now we both together."  
At first the little count hesitated, but then he went to Vladimir and they screamed and at the same time out into the night. It was kind of fun for the first time. Just like Vladimir.  
The latter knew about the strength, the bond that was created. It was like howling wolves or singing people. A common ribbon was woven.  
When they were finished, they looked at each other happily.  
Vladimir had come home - and Count Duckula had found not only a brother but also a friend. The fact that the villagers down in the valley dropped the beer mugs in terror would not have bothered the brothers any further.


	3. The wilderness is calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... everything turns out differently than Nick planned. And very soon Vladimir will have to prove what he has learned - if he is to survive.  
> And the wilderness is a strict teacher, not just for a little vampire duck. Walk from China to Transylvania? As far as the fins can carry it is an uphill struggle for survival.

Vladimir's tale Anno 1909 - circa 1938

  
"I don't know exactly how he did it, but we traveled on. But I felt that the signs around us were not good.  
It wasn't just his excitement that I felt. It was also the mood of the mortals to speak, the atmosphere of the air.  
I often sat next to Nick at night and looked at him questioningly. But he didn't go into it. He was hiding something from me. It seemed to me as  
I would smell an approaching forest fire. Only it wasn't a fire. It was a feeling that should go with me for many years. "You  
sat together again. Count Duckula, Igor, Emma and the narrator Vladimir. Count Duckula found his stories more exciting than reading a detective story, even if he realized at the same time that it touched him deeply. "I usually guard during the day his box. Sometimes I ventured out a little. And watched the mortals of one Hiding out. "

*

Vladimir saw in his mind's eye how he hid a stack of boxes. And watched the man. The air smelled of all sorts Spices.   
He listened to the voices of the mortals. Heard the laughter of children approaching. He pushed himself deeper into his hiding place.  
The children ran past him, holding a paper kite. Vladimir watched them go. He was also a child. A child,  
that was bored and fed up with having to hide forever. The colorful paper dragon caught his eye. What was going on?  
happen if he followed them? He just wanted to see how it flew! So he followed the children by disappearing behind a new hiding place, skillfully and extremely quickly. But these hiding places became increasingly rare. because they came into the open field. Here Vladimir saw the rice fields for the first time in his life. But the children kept running. Vladimir followed. He didn't notice the first Looks of some adults, whose attention the little green creature caught. He was too much of the colorful dragons and the  
Distracted children's laughter. Finally the dragon started to climb. Vladimir Duckula watched him. He started dreaming.  
What could you see from up there? Maybe you could see your home in the distance? The Duckula Castle? If he could fly, all he had to do was fly in that direction. Then he would be home. Vladimir was so caught up in his dreams that he noticed feet walking nearby too late. The quiet voices. Startled, he turned. He hoped they weren't close enough to see him yet. So he pressed himself close to the ground, looking for camouflage between all the green.  
But the hunters had noticed him long ago and were discussing wildly what this being might be. They called their children back. They crept closer Vladimir approach. This went slowly backwards until it got into the paddy field with its fins. The splashing of his fins into the water betrayed him.  
Vladimir winced, but it was no use. He had to go deeper and deeper and the splashing became more and more treacherous. There was breathless silence. Vladimir felt the circle around him threaten to close. There was only one place where nobody was standing. In a flash he turned around and tried to get through the water as quickly as possible to reach this gap. He did it too, but now were his Chasers close behind him. Hit him with sticks and called more and more people together. Vladimir ran away from them in a panic. They chased the little vampire from one corner to the next. Again and again he had to dodge, crouch and hit sharp heels. See him a stick slapped in the face. Vladimir was thrown around and fell to the ground in a daze. When he got his eyes wanting to open again, he felt a second, more powerful blow to his head. Who knocked him out completely.

"When I came to, my beak was tied with a rope." reported Vladimir. "My fins were tied up and around my neck I wore a chain that was pegged into the ground. "He paused briefly at the memory. Count Duckula had fallen silent. He said nothing, but had tears in his eyes. Igor sighed to himself. Only Nanny was in a state of excitement.  
"Our poor chick! Let yourself be pushed!" Before Nanny could reach him, Count Duckula and Igor intervened.  
"No Emma! If that didn't kill him, then you will kill him with your cuddles!" they called like from a beak.  
Vladimir took a deep breath before continuing. "I watched them argue violently. Some saw me as a duck and wanted to process me for a meal. The other pointed out my teeth, talked wildly and offered the first money to buy me. It took a whole It took a while until they agreed on the total. In the meantime, I tried to open the rope around my beak, but it was tied around me like a muzzle and it was difficult for me to reach the knot. Then I tried my tied fins. But Before I could open the knot, they had agreed on the sum. The buyer took the chain and dragged me after him. "  
Count Duckula rolled a tear down his beak. Vladimir hesitated at the story, it was obvious that the memory hurt and he  
wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. "He put me in a cage and took me away ..."

Little Vladimir's heart was beating violently. He tried to scream, shout. But the tied beak prevented it. So he stayed one hidden between several boxes for quite a while. He didn't know how long it was. It felt like an eternity. As if you have him again to forget. But you obviously didn't have that, because in the evening you brought your cage back up. Vladimir sensed. It smelled make excited people, for dogs ... and for blood. He tried again to free his beak and fins and this time he succeeded. Both shackles fell from him. Relieved, he watched him hold her in his hands. But it was obviously too late. He was carried to the scene. Lifted him into a kind of "arena of the pit" and opened the cage. When he saw what awaited him there, Vladimir tried to push himself back into the cage, but you pushed him out. Now it was obvious what was expected of him. He was in a fighting dog arena and with the expectation that this time it was a little monster, a special fight was expected. Because the voices behind him sounded particularly excited and tense. Vladimir saw the dog. He only wanted to be aware of one thing now. He was a vampire! Not just a duck! The dog growled. Vladimir too.  
Vladimir tried to avoid every attack, which he mostly succeeded because of his speed. Sometimes he fought back and bit. However, he mostly tried to just escape from the pit. But every time he was pushed back. He almost had it done when he felt a great pain in the left fin and cried out loudly. The fighting dog had bitten his fin and  
started shaking it. Vladimir roared in pain and tried to bite the dog on the neck. But because of the shaking he didn't succeed. Just as he was about to give up and face his fate, he heard an angry shout behind him. Someone yanked the dog off its fin. "RUN, FLEA !!! RUN !!!" It was Nick who had found him and was apparently messing with everyone present.  
"RUN, FLEA !!!! RUUUNNN!" Vladimir heard his call behind him again. He didn't want to know what was happening behind him. Vladimir just jumped out of the pit and, limping, dashed through the excited people. Out of the room. Out of the place. Only when he was all behind had left, he stopped. He sat down and started licking his wounds, which closed on it.  
"You always amaze me, flea." he finally heard Nick's voice behind him as he watched Vladimir's saliva close his wounds.

Count Duckula stared at Vladimir's left fin. Now he understood the holes in it. He was holding onto a chair because he was getting sick.  
lgor sighed deeply. "This nick saved your life again. The house Duckula owes a lot to him.  
You should write a thank you letter to him, young sir. "  
Count Duckula nodded. "Thank you, Igor. I would have thought of that, but nobody knows where he is now. Or Vladimir?"  
Vladimir shook his head. "No. But I'm sure that he is still alive. Unfortunately, we parted ways there."

*

Vladimir continued to lick his wounds. Nick watched him as he leaned down to him. "Vladimir ... flea ... I think so  
it doesn't go on. Neither for you, nor for me. "Vladimir looked up, looked at him questioningly." You are just too striking. Your teeth  
betray you immediately. You're not safe among mortals. "He nodded toward the wilderness." You'd be better off there.  
Nobody will chase you there for your looks. "  
Vladimir looked towards the dark. Then back to his big friend. He didn't understand.  
"And you don't mind daylight. But I ... I have to find hiding from sunlight. I don't stand out among people. For me it's the other way round. "  
"What ... what do you mean by that"? Vladimir asked in a whisper. He looked at Nick that the words were difficult for him.  
He went down on his knees to be about Vladimir's height. He reached behind him and took another small bag from a bag and handed it to Vladimir. This bag was small enough that he could put it over his shoulder.  
"I got that for you." Vladimir looked inside. Inside were several maps and a compass hanging on a chain.  
Nick killed this Vladimir. "I taught you how to read cards, flea. I taught you how to use your senses as a vampire  
need to use. And what you need to know to survive there ... "He looked the little boy in the eye." ... you have to go the way alone now. "  
Fear rose in Vladimir, tears. "No! No! No! I can't do it! Stay with me!"  
Nick stroked his head. "Yes. You can do it, but none of us can survive together!"  
Vladimir looked up, looked at him. "And one more thing, flea! Avoid the mortals! They mean danger! More than you can imagine at the moment."  
His voice sounded very serious. He got up, listened. "Now go. You come to find us." Vladimir stood up hesitantly.  
He wanted to go back to his big friend again. But this shook his head vigorously.  
"They're coming! Run, flea! RUN!" he hissed at him.  
Vladimir hesitated for a moment, then ran. Out into the night. Out into the wilderness.  
He didn't know how far and how long he had run. But at some point he broke off and went to his knees.  
Now he was crying bitterly and trembling with fear. He was alone again now. All on your own.

Count Duckula stared at Vladimir's left fin. Now he understood the holes in it. He was holding onto a chair because he was getting sick.  
lgor sighed deeply. "This nick saved your life again. The house Duckula owes a lot to him.  
You should write a thank you letter to him, young sir. "  
Count Duckula nodded. "Thank you, Igor. I would have thought of that, but nobody knows where he is now. Or Vladimir?"  
Vladimir shook his head. "No. But I'm sure that he is still alive. Unfortunately, we parted ways there."

*

Vladimir continued to lick his wounds. Nick watched him as he leaned down to him. "Vladimir ... flea ... I think so  
it doesn't go on. Neither for you, nor for me. "Vladimir looked up, looked at him questioningly." You are just too striking. Your teeth  
betray you immediately. You're not safe among mortals. "He nodded toward the wilderness." You'd be better off there.  
Nobody will chase you there for your looks. "  
Vladimir looked towards the dark. Then back to his big friend. He didn't understand.  
"And you don't mind daylight. But I ... I have to find hiding from sunlight. I don't stand out among people.  
For me it's the other way round. "  
"What ... what do you mean by that"? Vladimir asked in a whisper. He looked at Nick that the words were difficult for him.  
He went down on his knees to be about Vladimir's height. He reached behind him and took another small bag from a bag and handed it to Vladimir. This bag was small enough that he could put it over his shoulder.  
"I got that for you." Vladimir looked inside. Inside were several maps and a compass hanging on a chain.  
Nick killed this Vladimir. "I taught you how to read cards, flea. I taught you how to use your senses as a vampire  
need to use. And what you need to know to survive there ... "He looked the little boy in the eye." ... you have to go the way alone now. "  
Fear rose in Vladimir, tears. "No! No! No! I can't do it! Stay with me!"  
Nick stroked his head. "Yes. You can do it, but none of us can survive together!"  
Vladimir looked up, looked at him. "And one more thing, flea! Avoid the mortals! They mean danger! More than you can imagine at the moment."  
His voice sounded very serious. He got up, listened. "Now go. You come to find us." Vladimir stood up hesitantly.  
He wanted to go back to his big friend again. But this shook his head vigorously.  
"They're coming! Run, flea! RUN!" he hissed at him.  
Vladimir hesitated for a moment, then ran. Out into the night. Out into the wilderness.  
He didn't know how far and how long he had run. But at some point he broke off and went to his knees.  
Now he was crying bitterly and trembling with fear. He was alone again now. All on your own.

Little Vladimir sniffed the air, inhaled it intensely, listened to every sound in nature. The cracking of branches. The rippling of  
a brook. Everything betrays him a lot. He heard where a possible prey was feeding. Mostly small animals such as mice or rats. But he heard  
even if animals were feeding that could pose a danger to him, then he would be hiding beforehand. He was small, so he could  
provide protection for a freely rinsed root of a tree. He learned to mimic the animal voices. Practice his hissing until it sounded quite impressive.  
And he already managed to confuse wild cats. He wanted to make it clear to them that he was not just a duck, but a predator himself!

*

"Two animals were the most dangerous for me, the bears and the tigers."  
"Tiger?" Vladimir heard the count's voice but did not turn to him. "Siberian tigers." he replied.  
The count swallowed behind him. Vladimir considered. "A bear is difficult. It hardly shows body language, you don't know exactly what is going on in it. In addition, you can only be impressed by body size. And with us Duckulas, that's not exactly impressive, to put it that way."  
He cleared his throat. "One day when I washed up on a river and decided to eat a fish or two in water  
chasing, I was too distracted. I didn't hear the bear mother coming on my way.  
It was only when I saw her that I noticed the danger.  
It was getting closer. I didn't know what was going on inside her. Did she think I was a food competitor?  
Because I had a fish in my hand albeit a sucked one. Or was she afraid for her boys? I threw the fish at her to appease her.  
But apparently she just got angrier. She ran towards me. And I ran deeper into the stream until I finally swim  
could. Bears can swim, but not as well as ducks. So I was faster than her and she gave up chasing me. The current  
pulled me along, but I reached the other bank. It didn't bother me that I had lost my way. It was better than encountering an angry bear. From then on, I became more careful and avoided them if I just smelled them. "  
Vladimir considered.  
"Somehow the format of the bear reminded me of Nanny." He looked at her.  
"Are you trying to say I'm fat ?!" she replied angrily.  
"Oh no, Emma, I just wanted to say ... so powerful!" Vladimir smiled. It was only half the truth, but who cares. The chicken was calm.

"Another problem is such a tiger. They sneak up on you silently. You can hardly smell them because they go with the wind. You have to learn to sense the danger beforehand - and then disappear as quickly as possible." He paused.  
"Fortunately I only had one encounter with one - but that was enough for me. I felt the danger, but he jumped towards me very quickly. You can't impress such an animal with growling and roaring. All that's left is to escape ! So I ran away as soon as possible, he was chasing me. I was lucky and very soon found a small cave between two old trees. Our small size has an advantage again! I was quickly gone in this cave and it was long and tight enough that he couldn't follow me. He pounded my paw a few times but didn't reach me. He stayed in front of the cave for a while and lurked. And I have to say I was terrified. But at some point he gave up and pulled off, and it took me a while to get out of my hiding place. " Vladimir considered. "However, I had noticed his growling and roaring and also learned to emit it, which should save the feathers a few times."  
Vladimir paid no attention to the fact that the count had started to tremble and apparently had forgotten to breathe for a moment.  
Vladimir was too lost in his thoughts.

He kept kneeling on the floor, spreading out his maps and looking at his compass.  
He compared the maps to the landscape around where did he hear a river? Where did he hear the howling of the wind from a rock? And also compared this with the card in front of it.  
His clothes were tearing more and more. He washed himself in puddles and streams. Hunted fish in the water. But time meant that it got colder and colder. When Vladimir saw the first thin ice, he realized that he was going through a difficult time.  
Hunting became more and more difficult. And the other predators were also increasingly looking for prey.  
Vladimir found it increasingly difficult to keep them at bay. Finally the first snow fell overnight. It was difficult for him to wade through the high snow. Vladimir was no longer able to hunt prey because it was hidden deep under the snow. Vladimir lost weight. He felt exhausted.  
Eventually his strength failed and he lay exhausted in the meter of snow. He closed his eyes. The snow started to cover his body. Vladimir could no longer think clearly that hunger and the cold should prevail over him. And he will only be one of many victims that winter demanded. He dreamed of being home. A fire crackled in the fireplace. He heard the voices of Igor and Emma. Was it like that when you died?  
Then he heard a low growl. Vladimir opened his eyes again and saw a wolf coming towards her in the distance.  
With all the strength he could still muster, he straightened up.  
He growled back, if it sounded miserable. He only knew one thing: he shouldn't show fear now!  
Wolves saw ducks as prey - but not vampires! These could control Wolfe. The she-wolf stopped walking,  
then came slowly and hesitantly towards him. Vladimir growled again, only more exhausted.  
Finally the she-wolf arrived and sniffed him.  
As weak as Vladimir felt, he was not afraid, but did not move. Finally he tipped over in the back.  
The she-wolf took it up carefully and carried it gently and gently away.  
Vladimir felt warmth when he woke up. He felt a rough tongue that licked him off. He looked around tired.  
He lay in the middle of a wolf cave, between a pack of gray fur.  
It smelled of fresh prey. Slowly, Vladimir crawled towards them and sucked the blood out of the prey's flesh.  
Then he crawled back and fell asleep, nestled between the fur straps.

*

"Mogwli!" interrupted Count Duckula Vladimir's narrative.  
"Something like that." Vladimir nodded thoughtfully. "I lived with the wolves, between them. However, I also hunted with them if I could. The sight would have pleased you, Igor." He looked at the servant. Vladimir thought back how he was covered in blood under the wolves on the prey, they tore the meat - he sucked it out.  
"I was growing wild with every year I spent in the wilderness. Even though I could still speak, there was nobody I could have spoken to, but my growling and hissing got better and better. I yelped with the wolves.  
When I heard some, or stayed in a pack. The winter experience taught me something ... whenever winter came I joined a pack to survive. Otherwise I would have starved or froze to death. When spring came, I moved on.  
Always towards my goal. Nick had told me once, whatever life provides, never lose sight of your goal. Because if you have no goal, you will never achieve it. "  
Again Vladimir saw the time go by.  
How spring made the green sprout. How summer brought warmth, sometimes unbearable heat. How the leaves are colorful  
discolored, then came the relentless cold again. Followed by next delicate green.  
So the years passed, he had long since stopped counting the time. But even if he grew wild,  
He took out his compass again and again and looked at the map, which were increasingly exposed to decay.  
He couldn't forget his goal ... just don't forget where he was going and who was expecting. Because then he would have really been lost.

"And you really haven't met a human?" Count Duckula finally asked.  
"Oh yes. Actually earlier than I liked. I always saw some  
Villages. Because of the way the houses were constructed, it was clear that I must have arrived in another country by now. Just like the card told me. But I avoided the villages. I didn't like what I felt. It was this unrest. Humans entered the wilderness more and more, and there were quite a few. "  
Vladimir paused.  
"I would like to end for today. I have to process everything first."  
He had seen so much, so much that he wanted to forget. And he hoped it would  
this time the last time in his life that he'd be off  
should speak. He would have loved to forget it.  
He wanted to get the pictures out of his head.  
"Ducky, brother heart, I would like to play my violin now."  
"Wait a minute! You call me Ducky?" Count Duckula crossed his arms and looked sternly at his brother Vladimir.  
"What should I call you otherwise? Mylord? Count? You are mine Brother and you have no first name, not like me. Duckboos wants  
I really don't call you now. "  
Count Duckula considered and turned to Igor. "lgor, why don't I have a first name?"  
"You never needed one, mylord."  
"And Ducky, now I want to play my violin to get back to the subject. "  
"You can play the violin? I can do the harmonica and saxophone!"  
lgor then groaned. "Not you too!"  
"Don't moan, lgor. I really learned it. I've had lessons for years. So, Igor, please get the violin case out of my room."  
The butler followed his young master's instructions.  
When Vladimir started to play the violin, he put all his feelings into it.  
The music was supposed to drive the images out of his memory.


	4. Dear relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Vladimir survived and survived is a true miracle for the Duckula family, and this should be celebrated - with all your relatives.

Count Duckula was sitting at breakfast, chewing on his muesli when the door was opened and a totally excited Vladimir rushed in.  
"I now know what your first name is!"  
"It's rude to rush in without greeting Vladimir," Nanny said sternly. "Where's your manners?"  
Vladimir saw the fat chicken. "Moin. I wish you a good morning. So better?"  
A moan came from the corner where Igor was sitting. "Ghastly!"  
"Much better!" it came from Nanny.  
Vladimir was now completely confused.  
Count Duckula finished chewing and swallowed the bite. "Igor meant the" good "in tomorrow, he doesn't like to hear something like that. And Nanny said that you said it correctly."  
Vladimir's eyes still looked pretty confused,  
"You have to get used to it Vladimir, that's normal for our staff." he waved, "But tell me, what's my first name now?"  
Vladimir leaned forward and looked deep into the count's face. "I found the right name for you!"  
"And what is it now?"  
"Fridolin! How do you like that? Count Fridolin Duckula!"  
Igor groaned loudly. "The day can hardly get any worse! Fridolin ... what name for a duckula?"  
"If it's that bad, you should like it ..." growled Vladimir as he turned to the butler. Then he turned back to his brother. "What do you think?"  
"Fridolin… Fridolin…." Count Duckula considered.  
"That means the Peaceful." Vladimir explained eagerly.  
Igor moaned even louder. "Oh Milord, say NO. Please say NO! This name for a duckula!"  
"He doesn't have to have it printed on his business card!" growled Vladimir.  
Count Duckula ran in circles and muttered the name to himself. "Fridolin ... Fridolin ... yes ... yes ... why not? The Peaceful. Did you say?" Vladimir nodded.  
"Yes ... I think it's a nice name. Count Fridolin Duckula - the Peaceful. Yes, I like him!"  
"NO my lord please."  
"It's still my decision, Igor!"  
"Yes ... unfortunately sir ..." Igor gave Vladimir an angry look.  
"Igor ... do you actually know what my name means?" Vladimir crossed his arms  
"They are named after their uncle Vlad."  
"Right. And do you know what" Vladimir "means? It means" peace ruler ". Vlad or Vladi" the ruler "and" mir "what" peace "means."  
Igor's face was so startled that Count Duckula had to laugh.  
"So the name is Fridolin, but suitable for a duckula. Or?" observed Vladimir, looking challenging at Igor.  
Igor soon pleaded with the count. "Oh please my lord. You NEVER needed a first name! They NEVER had one!"  
"Which doesn't mean Igor that it has to stay that way. I can get rid of this stupid habit just like I did the drinking blood!"  
He turned to Vladimir. "I agree!"  
Vladimir beamed.  
"The Peaceful One and the Peace Ruler," Igor groaned behind the two. "where should the house Duckula lead ?! oh this shame! I think I am forced to give up!"  
Count Duckula waved it off. "Do that Igor…" he remarked casually.  
"Do you mean that seriously?" Vladimir looked from one to the other.  
"Vladimir, you still have a lot to learn here ... I quit regularly."  
"Well, well. If it is so? ... I changed my mind." Vladimir started again.  
"Oh never another idea. Haven't you done enough already?"  
"You might like this Igor ..." Vladimir took a deep breath. "… So Fridolin" he paused briefly. "I thought about it when we invite our relatives."  
"Didn't we agree that I set the time!"  
"That's exactly what it's all about! I figured if the time came, it would be better if we ... YOU set the program. Before they tell you what to do for entertainment!"  
With this he tapped Count Duckula's chest.  
"How do you guess the" cheerful blood aroma? "Count Duckula choked.  
"We will not get past this ... but do not worry, I will take it over. You have nothing to do with it. I thought that we should create our own program and we think together about what we could do take in hand ". Do you understand?"  
"Not a bad idea ..." Count Duckula considered. "I could play the harmonica!"  
Vladimir's eyes were very skeptical. "I would advise against. That would be too conspicuous."  
Graf Duckula's look was questioning.  
"You understand the teeth, no vampire of our kind can play the harmonica. The teeth would be gone. And if you take them out ...?"  
"I didn't think of that ... but I can also play saxophones!"  
Igor groaned louder. "Don't be Mylord! Oh you Vladimir ... you've never heard him play!"  
"Don't say I'm bad Igor!"  
"Oh they don't play bad Milord. It's rather ... horrible!"  
Vladimir cleared my throat. "So it should be practiced."  
"As you mean sir, as you mean." Igor groaned again.  
"I think ... we should better discuss the details without staff ..." Vladimir remarked and grabbed his brother's arm.

Shortly thereafter, they sat together at the large table. Some writing sheets in front of them and made notes.  
"You are not serious Vladimir ... you don't want to play this piece?"  
"Why not? I can do it!"  
"But does it have to be this one?"  
"Do you want to entertain them or not?"  
Neither Count Duckula nor Vladimir inaugurated the staff as they came up with, yet. Until they both find themselves practicing the Kazachok. This was not immediately successful and it took quite a while until they got their fins correct and developed endurance. Then again for quite a while until they did not handicap and knot each other. There was no boredom in the next few weeks.

When the two of them finally filled up to perform in front of an audience, Igor and Nanny had to serve.  
It worked pretty well, except that both of them were pretty much out of breath.  
"And?" asked Vladimir "how were we?"  
"Kind!" Nanny only replied.  
"Now a saber dance would be much more entertaining." was Igor's dry answer.   
"We have one more available. You could practice with it."  
Count Duckula was still panting, but looked up at Igor's words. "No thanks! We didn't want to massacre ourselves!"  
"Neither each other, nor ourselves." Vladimir confirmed his words.  
"How unfortunate." was Igor's answer.  
"Um ... Igor. How do you mean that?" Count Duckula looked at him sternly.  
But Igor only grinned in response.  
Only one cleared his throat from Vladimir's side. "I think ... we should change the subject."

It should be similar with the saxophones. Vladimir's first reaction was to give the servants an inner right.   
It would not be a good idea to demonstrate this. But then he remembered his first practice with the violin.  
All right then! if his brother wanted it, it shouldn't be suppressed right away.  
"Well then," Vladimir Graf Duckula´s game began to comment "after all a start ... you get sounds. Not everyone can either."  
"What does that mean? Do you mean I'm bad !?"  
"It's supposed to mean ... that ... that ..." Vladimir was looking for the right words  
"That what ?!"  
"That also needs to be practiced here. You mustn't play so hectically! Put in more of your feelings!"   
that was how he had finally been told.  
"I do!" protest the count.  
"Yeah yeah ... but it shouldn't be that hectic feelings. Slower ... more passionate ... okay?"

  
After a few hours of practice, it became more coordinated.  
"Well, please tell me! You can do it Fridolin."  
"Masterly! I'm a master!"  
"I wouldn't say that far. But who knows what will happen one day?" Vladimir had the feeling that his brother was never promoted, but everything was suppressed. Although he had to admit that it took a lot of patience. But these had finally had his foster parents with him.

At some point it finally happened.  
Count Duckula announced to Igor, almost solemnly, that he could now write the invitation cards to the relatives.   
A celebration of the return of the prodigal son, i.e. brother. But this time the Duckulas would run the family festival.

  
When the day finally came when the relatives should appear, Count Duckula was just as excited and restless as he was at the centenary. He ran in circles and whimpered over and over that when they realize what he was going to kill him.   
Vladimir watched him for a while. Then he took his hand. "You won't recognize it! It didn't happen then, and it won't happen now! Do you understand? Just stick to our plan!"  
Finally there was a knock on the door.  
"I'm opening up!" cried Nanny cheerfully. "Nanny No!" Vladimir cut her off. "Let Igor do it! PLEASE!"  
In the meantime, the count set the wrong teeth.  
The whole family came in for a moment, and, as Vladimir had predicted, they paid little attention to the counts. This time the lost son, Vladimir, was the "star".

Everyone stood around him and admired him. "There he is the little one!"  
"That I can experience that!"  
"Nobody expected that anymore! How long has it been ...?"  
"91 years." Vladimir replied truthfully.  
Uncle Vlad leaned down to him. "You were gone! But how long have we not seen each other?"  
Vladimir shrugged. He really didn't know. "You were sooooo small back then ..." Uncle Vlad pointed just above the floor.  
"Wrong ... YOU were a lot bigger back then!" Vladimir Kess replied.  
All laughs. "And he has humor the little one!"  
Then Count Duckula came out. Only now did one seem to notice him. "How is it when you're suddenly a father?"  
Count Duckula literally stayed open for a moment.  
"But he's not his father's auntie - he's his brother now!"  
With that they entered the castle.  
Vladimir and Count Duckula let them go by. They only looked at each other briefly.   
"Hold your teeth in place." Vladimir whispered to his brother.  
When they were in the large hall, the conversation continued. or rather.  
Count Duckula stayed in the background and watched with amusement as he literally passed Vladimir hand to hand.  
"Just how big he grew up! He's just as big as his father ... uh brother ... such a big boy!"  
"And he looks like his father!"  
Uncle Vlad took Vladimir back from his aunt Lucrezia. "But look ... he looks so ... bold ..." With that he looked at Vladimir's right eye, his beak, and the fin! "  
"But he didn't have that back then ... I'm sure of it!"  
Auntie Lucrezia stroked his head. "But he still has the same curly head! Nobody has still managed to get you a hairstyle - your hair is still so unruly!"  
Count Duckula leaned against a wall and watched the whole. He admired as calmly as Vladimir put up with all of this.  
Igor, who was carrying his serving tray, stood next to him.   
"As Vladimir said, my lord. Their relatives are completely distracted from them."  
"That's a good thing."  
"May I offer you a glass, Mylord?" A look at the wine glasses was enough.  
"No thanks!"  
"Remember ... you won't be able to avoid it, Milord." warned Igor. Grumbling, the count accepted the offered glass. He and Vladimir had come up with a plan.  
When finally everyone was holding a glass, Vladimir was put down and also given him a glass.  
Count Duckula came to them and Vladimir stood close to him.  
"On Vladimir Duckula! On the family motto of the Duckulas" Per ardua ad sanguina! "As soon as Uncle Vlad had said the motto, when Vladimir had already finished his glass. He handed the empty glass to his brother and accepted the full one.  
It happened so quickly that nobody noticed.  
The trick had at least worked, the count relieved.

Next came the blood armona rate. Uncle Vlad shone in there again. Then Vladimir was asked.  
Vladimir could too ... even if it turned out differently than expected.  
Vladimir Duckula, much more made a complete diagnosis of the person. Reported liver and kidney values and found iron deficiency ... but also age and gender.  
All relatives stared at him. "Where did you grow up boy?"  
For the first time Vladimir got into a skid. He didn't want to tell the truth.  
"Oh ... here and there. I have traveled through world history." he said embarrassed.  
"And why did you come so late?" Uncle Vlad finally asked.  
Vladimir grinned sheepishly. "I have been held up by mortals and their history." he replied truthfully.  
"Mortals ... they interfere too much in history ... don't you think Vlad my love?"  
"Certainly my dearest Lucrezia ... certainly ..."  
While they find a discussion about mortals and their interference in history.  
Vladimir went back to his brother and stood next to him.  
"It went well again." he whispered to him.  
"Isn't it as easy as you thought?"  
"But ... you shouldn't just ask so many questions about my past. It's time we started our program. Before you ask any more questions!"  
Count Duckula nodded in agreement. He turned to Igor. "Igor ... please get Vladimir's violin. Thanks."

When Igor handed this over to Vladimir, all eyes were on Vladimir. This bowed.  
"Now my dear family, I would like to ask you to find a dance partner. I will play Johann Strauss" Wiener Blut "for you!"  
Count Duckula groaned involuntarily. But the rest of the relatives were enthusiastic about the selection. Before Count Duckula knew it, Aunt Lucrezia had already taken him and was supposed to be her dance partner. Whereby dance partner was not quite right, because she took him so high that his fins no longer touched the ground and he was thrown back and forth by her.   
Which was only vaguely like a waltz.  
Vladimir watched the goings-on with half an eye and watched it closely as he played.  
The count lost his artificial vampire bit during the last movement.  
Vladimir made no sign of it, slowly put the violin down, walked up to it and bowed low to his aunt to actually pick up the bit and put it back in the beak of the count.  
"What a polite young man." Aunt Lucrezia whispered with delight.  
"Oh yes ... especially polite ... and so accommodating." confirmed Count Duckula.

Next up was the count's turn to play with his saxophones. He managed quite well to Igor's and Emma's.  
"Think about it with passion, dedication ..." Vladimir whispered to him beforehand. "and not too fast ..."  
Count Duckula stuck to it. Only when he threatened to forget himself did Vladimir stop him. By simply interrupting his game. He simply overlooked the count's grim face.

The conclusion of the festival should also be the most difficult part of the whole. For which they had practiced longest for weeks.  
The Kazachok of the two brothers.  
Emma was totally enthusiastic about the appearance of the two "little Cossack ducklings" and kept it with difficulty, and Igor's grim hint,  
Don't hug these two back.  
"Leave it to Nanny! Otherwise they won't be able to dance anymore if you take their breath away."  
Exactly this, that is, the air, the two of them pulled in deeply before they started ...

And they actually made it flawlessly!  
Completely out of breath, both heard the enthusiastic calls from their relatives.  
About this "cute little cossack!" they were so enthusiastic that they asked for encores.  
Fortunately, the brothers had thought of it.

  
When the next evening the relatives tear off again satisfied. Both dropped to their knees. "We made it!" even though they had been pretty exhausted from the past few hours, the secrecy finally strained. They started to dance the Kazachok again.  
Until they sank to the floor really exhausted. "And nobody noticed anything!" giggled Count Duckula.

What is the "Kazachok"? here you can get a picture of it. How this looks when Count Duckula and Vladimir Duckula dance, I leave to your imagination.  
www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RPbi8ltO8U


	6. The hardest times 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Vladimir finally arrives in his homeland, but shortly before his destination, he is furthest away from them. Instead of arriving at Duckula Castle, he ends up seriously injured in a POW camp. Where the general wants to "tame" him as a present for his wife.

The young Vladimir finally arrives in his homeland, but shortly before his destination, he is furthest away from them. Instead of arriving at Duckula Castle, he ends up seriously injured in a POW camp. Where the general wants to "tame" him as a present for his wife.

Anno 1943 - 1948 

  
Vladimir could hardly believe it. After all these years, he felt that he had made it. He was at home! He had reached the Carpathian Mountains!  
Overgrown and run down though. And he only had the compass around his neck, he had a pocket when he examined one Train lost. He had tried to open a wagon, hadn't made it.  
Had fallen down and the bag was stuck between the rails. The train started again ... Vladimir had to be able to free himself from the bag at the last moment, otherwise the train would have run over him. He was rolling around the area, but the terror remained. Otherwise nothing had happened. When the train passed Vladimir sneaked back to his bag, or rather what was left of it.   
A few scraps of cloth and yellowed and tattered scraps of paper. But that wasn't that bad.  
Vladimir felt that he was almost at home. The language seemed vaguely familiar to him, even if he hadn't used it for ages had heard more. Everything felt like home.  
He could feel the lock, not feel it but feel it ... he stuck his beak in the wind and sucked in the air. There were tears in his Eyes with anticipation.   
Not long and he would be held in the arms of Igor and Nanny again!  
The prodigal son should go home!  
From now on, Vladimir was only guided by his feelings.  
In anticipation he forgot all his caution, he just looked for the way home.  
He didn't pay attention to the mortals around him, he no longer paid attention to the fear that was around him. It counted for him only the last few kilometers until he was finally at home ...  
Until he heard only a loud explosion. Everything was bright around him ... and then there was nothing.

When the mortals strode across the field after the battle, they noticed a duck lying on the ground among all the dead. Heavy hurt, the face full of blood, but she was breathing slowly and clumsily, but she was still alive. A duck in the middle of a battlefield was strange enough, but the look aroused her curiosity. Nobody noticed the compass, which was a few meters away in dirt.  
They picked up Vladimir and carried him away.

Vladimir only managed to open one eye when he came to. He groaned in pain. Heard voices above, as if in distant places.  
"You gave me the order to save her,"  
"Strange being. Supposed to have been near a grenade."  
"A miracle that survived this at all."  
"I wonder what it is ... and how it got there."  
"Don't worry, little one ... everything will be fine ... unfortunately I have not  
a lot to stun ... and I can't take that for a duck ... or whatever you are. "  
"Don't be afraid, everything will be fine."  
Vladimir whined in pain. Until he finally sagged again and fell into the dark nothing.

  
When he regained consciousness, the pain was still there, but not as severe. But he couldn't see anything!  
He felt for his head and felt a bandage. So he couldn't see anything that was bandage tied around his eyes. Vladimir opened it carefully. He wanted to get his wound to rub it with his saliva.  
It tugged and ached, but slowly he took off the bandage. Now he could only see with one eye, the other remained locked. Everything was blurry around him. He couldn't see it more clearly. But he could smell where he was. It smelled of mortals, sweat, alcohol and aggressiveness!  
Vladimir spat in his hands and then carefully moved it over his closed eye. It didn't want to open, but the Pain eased as the wound continued to close.   
He felt threads, apparently he had been sewn. Slowly he could see his surroundings. He was in a cage!  
So small that he could hardly move in it. Since Vladimir felt too weak to do anything, he put himself on the bed the ground and submitted to his fate.  
After a while the door opened and two men in uniform entered. Vladimir barely noticed what they were talking about until they finally came to his cage and looked at him.  
"Ah, he woke up. Took off his bandage. The beast. A vampire duck, definitely!"  
"You believe in such legends?"  
"Anyway. If you tell it here. But this seems to be a wild copy."  
Vladimir felt the eyes on him.  
"Even if he looks like a duckula ... that's a wild specimen! I think anyway."  
Laughter "Either way the cattle are worth a fortune!"  
"And if it were a duckula twice as much! What do you think ... how much would you get from the locals for a duckula?"  
"Nothing!" the older man in uniform spits out "you'd be happy if we killed him!"  
He came closer to Vladimir so that he felt his breath.  
"But don't worry ... I will not kill you. You are too valuable for that, too rarely ... friends at home turn green with envy, so green  
like you when they see my new pet And if you were actually a duckula ... it would be much better. "  
He fixed on Vladimir. "I will still tame you ... I swear to you!"

  
*

Vladimir strode to the window at his memories, he just looked out, said nothing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and reached for it. It was his brother's hand.  
Vladimir turned his head towards him. He saw the count's sympathetic look. Then they looked out the window together.

  
*

The next day Vladimir got his senses together better. He felt the pain of his wound and could only see from one eye really see something.   
But with this he looked around much more vigorously, before. Turning in the cage was only possible to a limited extent. As soon as you heard that he was awake, you turned to him.  
Came closer to his cage and leaned down to take a closer look at him. Vladimir growled as deep as he could. Which didn't seem to impress the others.  
"A beautiful specimen… if a bit run down." The man took the stick he had with him and stabbed doing it in Vladimir's ribs.  
"Lean…" Vladimir tried to turn and bit the stick. Hold him tight and growled and threatened again.  
"But the little guy still has strength! Not bad!"  
He ripped the stick out of Vladimir's beak. At least he tried because Vladimir seemed to be bitten on the floor. Just didn't let go.  
"Really seems to be a wild specimen. Even if its appearance ..."  
He looked deeply at Vladimir. "... in order to get you tame, I have to prove to you who is the master here! All right little one ... in the next  
You get nothing to drink for days. Then we'll see who of us has the greater endurance! "  
Vladimir let go of the stick and backed away.  
"Already better little one. But it doesn't change my plan. It would be laughed if I couldn't cope with such a tiny one would."

  
"Why did you grab the stick with your beak - and not with your hands?" Count Duckula's question was not without justification.  
"Very easy," Vladimir looked at one hand.  
"I wanted to give the impression of a wild animal. And didn't increase the suspicion that I was a duckula. You said that such a thing would be even more valuable."  
Vladimir shook his head. "... maybe I would have been much worse then? So I played them a wild copy  
Vampire duck in front. I didn't say a word, I just growled and hissed. Not more."  
He closed his eyes. "In any case, they made me starve at first ... the thing is just that. The greater the thirst, the greater  
the hunger. The more the vampire actually breaks out of me. Then all you can think about is to quench this excruciating thirst. "  
He tapped the count on the chest. "It's no different with you. If you haven't had anything to eat for days, you can only  
still thinking about it, right? "  
That was true, Count Duckula had already experienced it himself.  
"I felt the same way ..."

*

Vladimir remembered that he was soon going to go hungry. He tried to break out of the cage, growled and hissed when someone came close.  
Until finally she was lying exhausted on the floor. They had been waiting for that.  
A man pushed a staff to one side, while the colonel (as Vladimir had heard out) put into a small bowl with something Pushed blood in. "Now you're getting more sensible ... I knew we would agree!" As soon as Vladimir licked the bowl, he ducked and growled. He was not a pet and never would be have one made!  
"I don't know, Colonel. The little one seems too intelligent for a pure wild animal?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well ... I watched him ... have you ever seen his eyes? It seems to me that he understands every word we say."

Vladimir now got some blood to drink every day. But it was just enough to keep him alive. But not to gather strength. So he wondered if he had to start a different tactic.  
Otherwise the procedure would go on forever, and he would follow him like a pet just because he was just too exhausted.  
So Vladimir decided to play the somewhat tamed. He let himself be pushed down by several sticks and pushed something out with it you could measure his beak and chest size.   
He only gave a slight growl. Then you pushed him back in. And boasted how far you could have come with your taming.  
The young Duckula, on the other hand, opened his healthy eye and thought his part.  
The fact that he only really got his eye on was of little concern to him. The right eye remained almost closed. He could the eyebrow barely move. Two days later, he was pushed out a little.  
And now Vladimir regretted that he had let himself be measured like this, because while he was being pushed down, he was put on a muzzle and a harness with a leash.  
"Come on little one ... I think you can use some fresh air."  
Vladimir went with him, what else is there to do? First, he was really happy to finally get out of this cage and smell fresh air again. And secondly, he was really too exhausted to fight back.  
It was night. But he could see enough to finally see where he was. There were many wooden barracks here. The one he came from was slightly larger than the others and separated from the others by a barbed wire fence. The whole area was surrounded by a meter-high barbed wire fence, which in turn was surrounded by towers, the search lights of which night  
intersected. He had ended up in a prisoner of war camp. To be precise, the few in the Carpathian Mountains "Marmara Shiget".  
So close to his home ... and yet so far away!  
The colonel, who later wanted to present him as his pet, pulled the leash so that he ran with him.  
Vladimir did it, he was just too exhausted ... and on the other hand maybe he could see something from the environment and the conversations of the people  
To hear mortals to learn more When he was pushed back into the cage shortly afterwards, he already knew more about his situation.  
Vladimir was given to drink, the muzzle loosened a little so that he could drink anything at all.  
A whole Weil was like this, the same ritual every day.  
They were pressed down, the muzzle tightened, and leashed out at night. But Vladimir just wanted to wait until he had enough strength. After all, nobody knew how much blood to take.  
And if it was just a small bowl every day, it was soon enough for him in the long run.  
So he let himself be led out again, he trotted after. But listened to the men's conversations. He looked up, watching them when they were talking.  
The line was loose, no one paid attention to him. Take advantage of the moment, he ran with all his strength!  
The jerk on the leash was extreme, the surprise was complete The officer let go of the rope in surprise. "WHAT!?"  
Vladimir raced across the floor as fast as he could, hitting Harken to avoid people, the line chasing him. He heard calls behind him, but ignored them.   
Several tried to catch the end of the line, but failed. But where should he go? There was simply no way out! Finally Vladimir tried to climb the fence, ignoring the pain of barbed wire.  
He just wanted to get out of here! Someone tried to grab his leash and finally held onto it. "Is the beast strong!" he cried out in astonishment.  
They pulled him back. Bleeding from the barbed wire, Vladimir fell to the ground. But he didn't pay attention to that either, he wanted to push himself against the leash again,  
on all fours he tried to put as much strength as he could. To offer as much resistance as possible. Another came and held the line. Vladimir hissed and growled, resisting her.   
Jumped on, tried despite To bite muzzle. He just wanted to get out of here, he didn't want to be a pet!  
Eventually, several men overwhelmed him and held him up in the air so that he couldn't reach anyone. Vladimir recognized that Officer who came up to them.  
"There you have your beast back! It's still pretty wild!" The officer approached Vladimir and looked him in the eye.  
"However ... unpredictable ... maybe not as a surprise for suitable for my family. "  
Vladimir looked at him angrily. Roared with anger.  
"Take him back to his cage ... I'm thinking about what I'm going to do with him." So he ended up in the cage again. Still furious, growling.  
In the cage, Vladimir spat into his hands, rubbing the wounds off the barbed wire. The officer came back a few hours later. Watched him.  
"Tomorrow morning we'll see what happens to you. When the sun comes up I'll let you out - and if you are what I am think you're just a heap of dust! Too bad.   
You would sell a fortune, but who wants one? little unpredictable monster? "  
Vladimir listened to him carefully.The next morning dawned. But contrary to expectations, he showed no fear. The cage was carried over to where the other barracks were. But instead of falling to dust, nothing happened. Which puzzled men even more. "And I still think it's a vampire duck, what else should it be? Maybe the dust is just a legend?"  
Finally it was decided to free Vladimir from his muzzle and the dishes and let him go to the prisoners. Vladimir hesitantly took his first steps. He smelled the air. It didn't smell here.  
There was a smell of blood from a building ... Vladimir turned to the building. The officer and his friend start laughing and patted each other on the shoulders, they would surely hear the first screams soon.

Vladimir carefully opened the door and looked inside. It was a kind of hospital. The emergencies were dealt with here.  
It was early in the morning. He saw only one man, who was sitting at a table exhausted, everyone else was lying on cots.  
The man at the table looked up briefly as Vladimir entered. "What are you doing here?" he remarked softly.  
Vladimir stopped in mid-step. Looked at him. When nothing happened, he went on to one of the injured men, carefully he licks his bleeding wounds.  
The man at the table watched him, got up quietly to come closer. Vladimir ducked, ran and hid under one of the bunks.   
The man Vladimir thought was a doctor went to the injured man and examined him. He looked astonished in the direction of Vladimir.  
He went to him and leaned down to him. "Come on little flea ... don't be afraid ... I won't hurt you."  
Vladimir listened to the voice, it was so gentle so kind.  
The man smiled. "I don't think you recognize me ... I sewed your wound. Don't be afraid ... all well ... I won't hurt you."  
Vladimir was trembling. The man backed away a little. "Good flea ... I will not press you ... I sat down again. All right? And if you want you can come out? "  
With that he got up and went back to work.  
The word "flea" triggered something in Vladimir. It was like a "magic word" for him and yet he came out of his hiding place very hesitantly out. Watched the man doing it.  
Vladimir carefully turned to the next injured man, the man groaned, Vladimir took his hand. And stroked it before he did also licked his wounds.   
The wounds closed again. As more men came in, they cried out in alarm. Vladimir jumped up and quickly hid under one of the beds.  
The man who had spoken to him called the arrivals. "NO! Let him! I have to show you something ..."  
He led them to the men Vladimir had already visited and showed them to them.  
"He just licked the wounds ... and now looks at them ... there is nothing left. Nothing to see. No blood, no wound. Nothing!"  
Astonished looks followed. "And now get to work. If you press him you just scare him ..."  
They did as they were told. Vladimir came out of hiding carefully.  
It took a while for him to stand next to the doctor and watch him. The man looked exhausted and exhausted. But when he saw Vladimir next to him, he smiled a little.

Whatever the guards had expected, they heard no screams of fear coming from the building. Instead, Vladimir soon sat on one of the tables and while the doctor was examining him.  
"I'm sorry for your eye ... but I couldn't save more. I mean you still have it ... who knows, maybe you can keep it open later? It's a miracle that it got so good at all."  
The Vladimir's beak rose gently. "To be honest, I haven't found anything like you in a textbook yet. And you have to know that I'm actually a veterinarian."  
He looked at Vladimir's teeth. "You won't believe it, they're hollow!"  
"A vampire ... what else. Everything points to it!"  
"With the look of a duck ... honest people. A hybrid between a duck and a vampire bat. You're kidding."  
"Why not?"  
"There are no vampire bats here ... only in the Amazon!"  
One of the other prisoners who helped the doctor walked up to him. "No, not that ... but stories are told here ... about vampire ducks. Should be very dangerous. "  
The doctor laughed. "Dangerous ... of course! Look at him. Dangerous ... I ask you. The little flea saved the lives of several men earlier! "  
"Why do you call him" flea "?"  
"Because ... he seems to be feeding on blood and ..." the vet hesitated. Looked at Vladimir. "... you are a vampire - duck?"  
He carefully stroked Vladimir's hair. Vladimir just sighed. And leaned against him. For decades he had felt no tenderness from his hands.


End file.
